lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy on Fire
|aPrevReleasedInSeries = Steel-Eyed Death |aNextReleasedInSeries = Brilliant Disguise |sSeries = L&O |nSeason = 20 |nEpisode = 14 |sProductionSerialNumber = 20012 |nAirdateDay = 1 |sAirdateMonth = March |nAirdateYear = 2010 |wsTeleplayBy = Luke Schelhaas & Matthew McGough |wsStoryBy = Ed Zuckerman & Matthew McGough |wsWrittenBy = |wsDirectedBy = Rose Troche }} Plot The body of a charter school student from a rough neighborhood is found beaten and then set on fire. When the police are led to a video of the event, they discover that four people in the video may be in league with a surprising collaborator and the evidence later leads to corruption by the school's principal. Cast Main cast *Jeremy Sisto as Detective Cyrus Lupo *Anthony Anderson as Detective Kevin Bernard *S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren *Linus Roache as A.D.A. Michael Cutter *Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa *Sam Waterston as Jack McCoy Recurring cast *Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley Guest cast *Debra Winger as Principal Woodside *Aaron Shaw as Moses Dolan *Shamika Cotton as Mrs. Dolan *Cheryse Nichol Pickens as Jolie Henderson *Selenis Leyva as Rona Henderson *Melvin Mogoli as Abel Dolan *Natascia Diaz as Cecilia Ramirez *Bryan Fitzgerald as Jay Spivey *Dante E. Clark as Edison Treadwell *Brian D. Coats as Jerome Henderson *Gerardo Rodriguez as Alberto Ramirez *Michael Devine as Sergeant Adams *William Jackson Harper as Officer Derek Waldron *Dajon Matthews as Large Male Student *LaTonya Borsay as School Safety Agent *Remy Geller as Female Student *Adam Dannheisser as Dwayne Bell *Marisa Redanty as Judge Karen Gilner *Noah Weisberg as CCS Detective Dan Josefson *Che Ayende as Principal Gordon Tamor *Kathy Deitch as Amy Hart *Noel Rodriguez as Cesar Ramirez References references Quotes :[After the discovery of Cesar Ramirez's body] :Lupo: School ID to Sunrise Academy. It's a few blocks that way. One of those charter schools. :Bernard: Trying to help kids in the lousy neighborhoods. Give them a better education to break the cycle of violence. :Lupo: Looks like they've got a little ways to go. :Principal Woodside: Yes I've heard about the murder, everyone's talking about it. :Bernard: Anyone talking about who did it? :Principal Woodside: Most of these kids worship at the Church of Don't Snitch. :Principal Woodside: Charter schools, magnet schools, they take all our best students, and then we're blamed for having the worst. Kids from poverty, from broken families, a hundred years of neglect and we have to get them ready for college with just a few hours a day. Some charter school that gets 20 million dollars from Bill Gates and they get a few students into Dartmouth, it makes front page news. You want to know what the real success stories are? When a student from Aaron Burr who couldn't even read in the ninth grade manages to graduate and get a job in an auto-parts store instead of becoming a drug dealer. That's a success story, our success story. But no one cares. No one wants to hear about it. :[After Principal Woodside is arrested] :McCoy: Grand larceny? What did she steal? :Cutter: Well, how about a decent education for her students? Their integrity, their potential? :McCoy: I don't think there's a law against stealing potential. Background information and notes *Since "The Jay Leno Show" was canceled and all the 10:00 p.m. weekday timeslots were available, the series was moved again to Mondays only this time at 10:00 p.m. |Series = Law & Order |Serieslink = L&O |Season = 20 |Next = Brilliant Disguise }} Category:L&O episodes